


I will find you again, my love

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, anything else I forogot, mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Before the war, Optimus found his other half. With war, he had to send her away to protect her. Now on Earth, he is reunited with his love. Rated T. Please R&R.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Barricade, Optimus Prime/OC, Optimus Prime/OC/James Savoy, Ratchet/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

A/N: Another Christmas present for PrimesSPARROW, her husband, and another special person in my life that makes it so much better. Love you all! Yes, early again, but who cares? I don't. Completely AU here. War is over in like chapter 2, both Decepticons and Autobots are joined together and working with the humans in peace.

Main Pairings:

Ann/StardustxOptimus

Child(s): Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

future Ann/StardustxOptimusxJames

Child(s): Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

BarricadexBumblebee

RatchetxLuna

Warnings: romance, kissing, mentions of interfacing, past violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

* * *

~~~Cybertron, many years ago

Optimus stared down at the light blue and purple femme laying on the berth next to his side. He reached out and gently stroked her side. The only femme that wanted him and he had bonded to her. The Prime couldn't think of a life without her. The mech bent down, gently kissing her helm.

"Can't recharge?" a soft, angelic voice asked.

"How can I when I have such a beautiful mate laying here?" Optimus smiled. Stardust turned around, snuggling into his chest as his arms wrapped around her. "I love you so much Stardust."

"I love you more Optimus Prime," Stardust said. Optimus stared into her baby blue optics that held hidden wonders.

"How did I become so lucky to have you?" Optimus asked.

"I should be asking you that. We were just meant for each other," said Stardust. "Get some recharge love."

Optimus nodded, closing his optics. He entered recharge with her, a small smile on his face. He dreamt of when he first met Stardust.

~~~dream

_Optimus walked along the path in the crystal gardens in Crystal City. The path was illuminated with bright colors from the sunlight shining through the crystals. It wasn't often Optimus was able to enjoy this quiet time, but when he was able to, he spent his time here._

_His audios caught the sweet sound of a femme singing. Her voice was so soft, like water running over ice on distant planets that he has seen on datapads. The Prime's spark skipped and pounded. His pedes moved on their own, heading to the source. Sitting on a bench was the most beautiful femme Optimus had ever laid optics upon. She caressed a deep blue flower._

_Optimus couldn't pry his optics off her. This femme, this beautiful femme, sang like an angel sent from Primus Himself. He felt so drawn to her. The femme looked up, stopping her song. Her optics widened at being caught, faceplates heating up rapidly. She got up to leave, back turned to the red and blue mech._

_Optimus took quick steps forward, gently grabbing her wrist to stop her._

_"Please... do not leave. I apologize," Optimus said. "I did not mean to frighten you. I am Optimus Prime."_

_"Prime?" the femme repeated, turning around and bowing before him. "I am sorry sir. I did not realize who you were."_

_"You don't need to bow. You are my equal," Optimus said, lifting her up. "What is your name?"_

_"S-Stardust," the femme said._

_"You sing beautifully Stardust," said Optimus._

_"Thank you, Prime sir," said Stardust._

_"Please, call me Optimus. No need to be formal," said Optimus, giving her a smile._

~~~000

Optimus hummed as he looked over reports. Oh, how he loathed reports. His brother was lucky he did not have to deal with such boring tasks. The door to his office opened, allowing the bot to enter. Optimus looked up, smiling widely at seeing his sparkmate. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her deeply in greeting.

"Hello, my love," Optimus said.

"Hello to you too," Stardust said. "I missed you, so I just had to come see you."

"I miss you too sweetspark," said Optimus, giving her another kiss. "I am almost done with this report."

Optimus reached around her, grabbing the datapad and signing it off. He already knew about the rumors of a rebellion against his sire and the High Council.

"Finished. Shall we go?" Optimus asked, picking her up.

"Yes," said Stardust.

Optimus nodded and took her to the hall, setting her down. The two walked with arms entwined together out of the large building. Once outside, Optimus transformed, Stardust following. The Prime lead her out of Iacon to the dark wilderness of Cybertron. There they transformed again. Optimus pulled his sparkmate to him, her back pressed against his chest.

"Look to the sky," Optimus whispered.

Stardust did, seeing hundreds of light streaks race against the black canvas. Stardust gasped at how beautiful it was. It was so mesmerizing. Optimus rested his chin on her right shoulder, watching with her while the meteor shower lasted the short time. It was moments like this that he love spending with his mate when he could. Being a Prime in training wasn't easy. Yet, he managed to always make time for Stardust.

~~~000

Optimus kissed the tiny helm of his daughter. She was light blue and red with optics that matched her sire's. The sparkling cooed up at her sire, waving her tiny arms up at him. Her small digits grasped his larger one, sucking on it with a grin.

"She's perfect," Optimus whispered, tears of happiness coming from his optics. He looked up at Ratchet, his sire figure with a smile. "Thank you Ratchet, for your help in bringing her into this world."

"Of course my son," said Ratchet. "I shall leave you three to rest."

Optimus nodded, turning his attention back to his daughter, watching as fell into recharge. He leaned close to Stardust, kissing her forehelm as he rested the sparkling in her arms.

"Recharge, my love," said Optimus.

~~~000

"Stardust! Gem!" Optimus shouted, ducking as another explosion shook the ground beneath him. "Stardust, Gem, where are you?!"

"Sire!"

Optimus rolled to the left, avoiding a stray shot. He looked up, spotting Gem and Stardust taking cover near some rubble. The Prime ran to them, sliding to shield them. The youngling jumped onto her sire, hugging him tightly.

"Are you both unharmed?" Optimus asked, scanning them both over.

"We're fine," said Stardust.

"I must get you two to a pod and get you off Cybertron," said Optimus.

"No! I won't leave without you sire," Gem protested.

"My precious daughter, you must. I promise upon my life that I will find you. We'll see each other again," said Optimus. "Quickly. Before the Decepticons realize what I am doing."

Optimus carried his daughter while he held his sparkmate's servo. He sprinted across the battlefield to the outskirts of Iacon where a small team of Autobots waited. Ratchet waited by an open pod for the two femmes. Optimus stopped in front of his sire, nodding to him.

"Take care, both of you," said Ratchet.

"But grandsire... I don't want to go," said Gem.

"I know sweetie, but you have to," said Ratchet. "You'll see us again."

"Promise?" Gem asked, voice filled with fear.

"I promise. We'll look for you when it is safe," the medic said. "We love you so much Gem."

The medic placed Gem into the pod, turning back to his son and his mate. Optimus and Stardust hugged each other tightly. The red and blue mech kissed Stardust deeply before stepping back.

"It is time, my love," said Optimus.

"I wish it wasn't like this," said Stardust.

"I know sweetspark. Protect our daughter. I promise to find you both again," Optimus vowed. "Wait for me, wherever you go. Just stay safe, please. I cannot live without you."

"I will do my best. You better live for us," said Stardust. She kissed the Prime one more time before going into the pod, putting Gem in her lap. The door closed, sealing the two femmes inside. The two put a servo on the glass window, Optimus mimicking them.

The pod activated and shot into space. Optimus watched until they went out of sight. He sighed heavily, praying to Primus that they remained safe. He straightened up, turning to the remaining Autobots.

"Ratchet, is the ship ready?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," said Ratchet.

"Good. Bumblebee, you and I will launch the Allspark off Cybertron. Ironhide, Jazz, cover us in case the Decepticons follow. Ratchet, prepare the ship for departure as soon as the Allspark is launched," Optimus ordered. "Autobots, roll out!"

Bumblebee and Optimus transformed, Jazz and Ironhide following shortly behind them as backup. Ratchet sped off in another direction to complete his job. Jazz and Ironhide split off to hide, watching as Optimus and Bumblebee raced off to the Allspark. It was a hard choice to make, but Optimus had to make sure that the ancient relic never fell into Megatron's servos.

A missile hit right next to the Prime, forcing him to transform. Bumblebee skidded to a stop, ready to assist his adoptive sire.

"Bumblebee, get to the Allspark!" Optimus ordered.

"But-" Bumblebee started.

"Now. I'll be fine," said Optimus.

Bumblebee revved his engine, speeding off again. Optimus turned to see Starscream and his trine. He took out his blasters as the three seekers landed in front of him.

"It is foolish to send away your only help Prime," Starscream said. "Now you're all alone."

"But he isn't," said another behind the Vosians.

They looked to see Jazz and Ironhide with trained blasters on them. Starscream snarled, flicking his wings. His brothers fired at the other two Autobots while the SIC took on Optimus.

~~~000

Bumblebee panted as he transformed, going to the computer terminal to launch the Allspark. He typed away, hoping that it worked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The yellow scout turned around, freezing at the sight of Megatron. The silver warlord walked to the younger mech, towering over him. Bumblebee shrank down a bit, but stood his ground.

"So young. A pity that I must kill you," said Megatron. "Step away from the Allspark, and I may just spare your life."

"Never," Bumblebee said, glaring up at the larger mech. He reached behind him and pressed the launch button. The Allspark shot into space at high speeds.

"NO!" Megatron snarled, glaring down at the scout. "I'll make you pay."

Megatron grabbed the scout by the throat, claws digging into his neck cabling. Megatron tore out his voice box, crushing it beyond repair. Bumblebee writhed in pain on the ground when he was dropped. Megatron transformed, racing after the Allspark. The young mech coughed, holding his bleeding neck.

"Bumblebee!"

Dim, blue optics flickered at seeing the Prime. Optimus knelt down next to his son, gently picking him up. Bumblebee could barely understand what his sire was saying. Dark took over his world.

~~~000

"Will he be all right Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"He'll live. Though I cannot repair his voice box. It is completely destroyed," said Ratchet. "I did the best I could for him. He won't be able to speak."

"Thank you. You did what you could," said Optimus. "For now, have Jazz follow Megatron and the Allspark. We must not let my brother get his servos on it to use for evil."

"All right Optimus. Get some rest," Ratchet ordered, leaving the small medibay on the ship.

Optimus faintly nodded, laying down on the second berth. He wished he was faster to prevent his son from getting damaged. His mind wandered to his sparkmate and daughter.

'Primus, please, watch over them. Protect them until I reunite with my family,' Optimus thought, drifting off into recharge.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is gonna be about 10 chapters or so. Enjoy! Also, pretty much this is after the first movie type deal. None of the other movies happen at all. But Optimus does transform into a Western Star later on.

Main Pairings:

Ann/StardustxOptimus

Child(s): Stella/Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

future Ann/StardustxOptimusxJames

Child(s): Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

BarricadexBumblebee

RatchetxLuna

Warnings: romance, kissing, mentions of interfacing, past violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Ann West huffed as she wiped the sweat from her brow. This new training was a killer! But to be transferred to the new team, NEST or something like that, Ann had to complete it.

"Almost there," her captain, Ross, encouraged.

"Thanks," Ann snarked, blowing a piece of blue hair out of her face.

"You'll get through it," said Ross. "I believe in ya kid. The only one to qualify."

"Well, I am special," said Ann, getting up off the ground. "Done."

"Good work. You're done for the day. Tomorrow we'll finish up your training before you get two weeks off. After that, you get shipped out to the NEST base," said Ross.

"And what about Stella?" Ann asked.

"There's housing close to the base. You'll live there next to the Lennox family," said Ross.

"Sounds like a plan," Ann nodded. "I'm off Ross. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ann headed to her truck, hopping into the front seat. She was anxious to see her daughter. It would be sad to leave the house given to her by her adoptive parents, but it would be a raise. She'll keep the old home as a vacation house. Ann had good connections with Ross to keep the house in good condition.

Ann pulled onto the dirt road, heading to the small farmhouse. She parked in the makeshift driveway, getting out of her vehicle. A small girl raced out to greet her.

"Hi mama!" Stella said.

"Hello sweetie," said Ann. "Were you good for Mrs. Goodwill?"

"Yep! We made cookies!" Stella beamed.

Ann smiled and picked her daughter up. She nodded at Ross' wife in thanks.

"Thank you again Jess," said Ann.

"It was no problem. I'll be over the same time tomorrow so that you can finish up your training," said Jess.

"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight Jess," said Ann.

"Night Mrs. Goodwill," said Stella.

"Goodnight you two," said Jess, getting into her car and pulling away.

Ann walked into the house, closing the door behind her. She sat on the couch, cuddling her ten year old daughter. Stella giggled, wiggling out of her mother's arms to grab a plate of the cookies she made and a large photo album. The young girl returned with said items, setting them down on her mother's lap as she scrambled to sit next to her.

Ann put an arm around her daughter, pulling her closer. Stella took a snickerdoodle cookie and put it in Ann's mouth. Ann rolled her eyes, eating the sugary treat. She put the plate aside, flipping open the large book.

Stella looked in wonder at her human grandparents that took them in. She had memories still of Cybertron and her life before coming to Earth. When they had crash landed, the two were turned human. Jane and John West both took them in, not caring they were aliens. They got them educated and adapting to human life. Ann had decided to join the military, wanting to do something to keep her daughter safe on this world. It was rather easy to get in since John was a war veteran.

After the human pictures were ones taken on Cybertron. Stella traced an image of her sire, feeling a bit sad.

"Carrier, where do you think sire is?" Stella asked.

"He's probably still fighting for our freedom from your uncle," said Ann.

"Uncle Megs needs to calm down and stop fighting sire," said Stella.

"Yes, he does. Maybe one day," said Ann. "Tomorrow, carrier has to finish up her training before we get two whole weeks to ourselves. Then, we'll get a new home at a different base that I'm being transferred to."

"But I like it here," Stella pouted.

"Me too sweetie. We'll still keep the house. Mrs. and Mr. Goodwill will make sure the house is perfect for when we get vacation time. It'll be our little getaway house," Ann explained.

"Okay carrier," said Stella. "I love you carrier."

"I love you too, Gem," Ann said.

~~~two weeks later

Ann and Stella sat on the large plane that flew them to their new home. Across from her sat another woman with fiery red hair that curled like a raging flame. A crescent moon shaped birthmark was visible on the woman's chest and neck. Next to her was a built man with shining eyes.

"Name's Luna. This is James," the woman introduced. "You must be the other lucky one."

"I'm Ann. This is my daughter, Stella," said Ann.

"Nice to meet you," said Stella.

"The same kid. Want some gum? It'll help with the air pressure," said Luna, tossing a pack over.

Ann took out a stick for Stella before taking one for herself. The woman tossed the gum back, Luna putting it in her uniform pocket. The trip took nearly 7 hours before they landed on the new base. Major colonel Lennox and Epps greeted them on the landing strip. Ann grabbed her large bag, Stella grabbing her smaller one. The two walked off after Luna and James. Stella clung to her mother's arm, nervous at the new surroundings.

"My name is Major Colonel Lennox. I'll be your captain on the base. This is Sergeant Robert Epps," said Lennox. "Miss West, I understand you will be living next to my family. I'm sure Sarah and Annabelle will enjoy the company. Sarah will watch Stella while you are on base. I will take you there later."

"Thank you sir," said Ann.

"We'll show you around the base. You three were chosen because of your excellency in your last units. Here, we have a secret that no one else outside must know. We trust you to keep this top secret," said Epps.

Lennox nodded, motioning for them to follow. He took them to the rec room first, introducing his wife and daughter, who was roughly the same age as Stella. The two girls became friends real quick. After that, they went to the medibay, soldier bunkers, and a large hanger filled with shiny vehicles.

Ann liked all the different vehicles they had, though she was not sure why they were there. Stella felt a strange tug in her heart. She tapped her mother's arm to get her attention. Ann made sure the others weren't paying attention before kneeling down beside her.

"What is it sweetie?" Ann asked.

"There was a tug on my heart mama," said Stella. Ann looked puzzled at that. Strange. "I felt it when I saw the big flamed truck."

Ann looked over at the large Peterbilt. She saw nothing out of the ordinary with it.

"Okay sweetie. It's probably nothing. Let me know if it happens again," said Ann.

Stella nodded. Ann got back up, turning her attention back to her leader and his SIC. Luna eyed the ambulance as they left, smirking at it with a wink. James shook his head, pulling the woman along. Ann and Stella followed closely behind.

"Sir, what are those vehicles doing here?" Luna asked.

"Ah, well you'll find out in a week. But they belong to some of the other members here on base," said Lennox. "You will be told that secret after the week you've been here. It is just a precaution."

Luna nodded in understanding. Epps took them to their rooms. Ann and Luna would share a room while on base. James' room was next to theirs. The three of them would be one unit. Ann set her large bag down on her bed.

"Mama, will you be staying on base a lot?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I will. But when I can, I'll come and see you. Mrs. Lennox will take care of you. And you can have playdates with Annabelle every day," said Ann. "It'll be okay sweetie. Here, keep this with you."

Ann pulled out the photo album, handing it to her daughter. Stella held it against her chest tightly, not letting go.

"Keep this with you. Look through it each day," said Ann.

"I will mama," said Stella.

"Good girl. Now, let's go meet up with Sarah and Annabelle. Then we'll go see our new house next to theirs," said Ann.

~~~000

"All this is mine?" Stella asked, looking around the large bedroom. It was already well furnished like the rest of the house.

"Yep. Everything you see if yours," said Sarah.

"Thank you!" Stella shouted, hugging the woman.

"Of course. Annabelle will play with you while your mother and I finish getting everything set up," said Sarah, letting Annabelle into the room.

Sarah left the two to play in the room. Ann blew a strand of hair out of her face with annoyance. It's only been a few days and so much had happened. Stella had stayed with Sarah and her daughter while Ann did some training on base with her new team. And today they were supposed to get check-ups by the Chief Medical Officer of the base. To say that Ann was nervous was an understatement.

"This is the last box," said Ann. She checked the time. "I better get to the base. Thanks again Sarah."

"No problem Ann. Go get your check-up done before Richard hunts you down," Sarah laughed.

"Hahaha I will," said Ann. "Stella! I need to go! Come give me hugs!"

Stella ran downstairs and hugged her mother hard.

"Bye mama," Stella said.

"I'll see you in a few days sweetie," said Ann. "Be good for me."

"I will!" Stella said, running back to play some more.

Ann shook her head before going to her truck to drive the ten minute ride to the base. Thank Primus she was so close to the base. She was still close to her daughter to protect her if need be.

~~~000

"Stop moving!"

Ann raised an eyebrow at the shout coming from the medibay. It reminded her of Ratchet back on Cybertron. She walked through the human sized door, looking around at the very large area. Most of the things in there were too big for humans. Why would they need such large things?

"You're done. Now get out of my medibay!"

"All right, jeez. If I didn't know better, I would say you were flirting with me with the way you look me over."

Ann stifled her laughter at Luna's remark to the CMO. The redhead sauntered away and out of the medibay. Ann looked over to the human exam table, getting shivers. She walked over and sat down, waiting for the doctor to finish up whatever he was writing. The CMO, Richard if she recalled right, looked up from his tablet. Ann held her breath at the piercing blue eyes that didn't seem human. They held a roughness to them, yet lots of care and familiarity.

"Hello Miss West," Richard said, looking down at the name to make sure he got it correct.

"Call me Ann," the woman said.

"Very well. Shall we get started?" Richard asked. Ann nodded, allowing the man to look her over. He asked a series of questions, all which she answered. "Well, you're the best behaved patient I've had in a long while. Nothing to worry about here. You're done."

"Thank you," said Ann, hopping down. She opened her mouth to say something else, but decided against it. Her eyes flashed a bit as she turned to leave.

Richard stared, shocked by what he saw. Did he see that right? Did her unnatural eyes just flash like optics? The medic shook his head, quickly deciding he needed a break. Yet, what if what he saw was real? Richard stopped his thinking, not wanting or needing to stress over the matter. He would talk about it later with his leader.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Welp, for those who wonder why so many chapters are done, I couldn't sleep at all, so I worked all night on this X3. Enjoy!

Main Pairings:

Ann/StardustxOptimus

Child(s): Stella/Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

future Ann/StardustxOptimusxJames

Child(s): Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

BarricadexBumblebee

RatchetxLuna

Warnings: romance, kissing, mentions of interfacing, past violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

* * *

~~~a few days later

With the week up, Optimus had his troops gather around him, all in their alt modes. Today, they would reveal themselves to the new recruits of NEST. And the Prime was very nervous. Every time he sees one of the recruits, his spark reacts towards her. Like a sudden pull to the human. Optimus tried to ignore the feeling, not wanting to betray his sparkmate and child.

Lennox and Epps could be heard outside the large hanger. This was it. The moment they revealed themselves. The small group of humans entered into the hanger, standing a good distance from the vehicles.

"Recruits, this is what you are being paid by the government for. This is our top secret. I would like to introduce you to the Autobots," said Lennox, turning to the vehicles and nodding.

'Autobots?' Ann pondered. 'Here? How? When? Why didn't I sense them before?'

The large Cybertronians transformed before the humans. Luna and James stood their ground, but Ann took a step towards them, eyes wide and breathing quick like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," Optimus said.

Ann ignored the introductions to the other mechs and femmes. Her eyes remained glued to the flamed mech before her. Tears welled up in her eyes. Once introductions were made, Ann took a few more steps closer to Optimus Prime.

"Ann, what are you doing?" Luna asked her new best friend and sister figure.

"O-Optimus?" Ann whispered, letting her tears fall freely down her cheeks.

Optimus looked down at the human, his spark skipping beats. He stared down at this human, kneeling down to get closer to her level. Why was she leaking fluids from her optics? Was she broken?

"Miss West, are you all right? You are leaking," Optimus said, concerned for the new recruit.

Ann sobbed, falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands. She felt so happy and sad. Her love did not recognize her, yet her heart tugged towards him. Optimus became even more alarmed, activating his mech holoform. He knelt down beside her, glancing at his troops on what to do. The humans remained where they were, too stunned to know what to do.

"Miss West? Please, tell me what is wrong," Optimus said. He was startled when the human woman wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He didn't move, spark racing at the contact. Ann pulled away, frowning a bit.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" Ann asked.

"I beg your pardon? We have not met before," said Optimus.

"Yes, we have. Many years ago on Cybertron. Sweetspark," Ann said, using a familiar term. "I can't believe you're alive. I have been waiting for you for so long."

"Stardust?" Optimus asked. Ann nodded. "Stardust. Stardust! Thank Primus."

"Stardust?" Lennox echoed. "Who's Stardust?"

"That, Lennox, would be Optimus' sparkmate. Stardust and his daughter, Gem, were sent off Cybertron for protection," said Ironhide. "Yet, if this really is Stardust, why is she human? And where is Gem?"

"I'm not even sure how I am human," said Ann. "Gem and I woke up like this after our pod crashed. We've been living here for the past five or so years."

"Shortly after we got here to chase Megatron and the Allspark," Ratchet realized.

"Where is our daughter?" Optimus asked.

"She's with Sarah Lennox and Annabelle at the new house. She's grown so much Optimus. She has your personality to help others," said Ann.

"Well, now that that is done with, let's give them some time to catch up," said Lennox. "Epps, take Luna and James to the rec room. It's lunch time." The Colonel turned to Optimus. "We'll see you two in the rec room."

"Of course Colonel Lennox," Optimus nodded, deactivating his holoform and picking up Ann.

~~~000

"Well, this is really interesting," said Luna through a mouthful of Chinese food. "Who knew Ann would be an alien like them turned human."

"It is a lot to handle," James agreed.

"I doubt things will change much around here," said Luna. "She's still part of our team. She's been turned human. Might as well get used to her actually being a transformed human."

"Well, I was freaked out by it," Lennox commented. "Just wait until the government hears about this one."

"Should we tell them?" Epps asked.

"Well, they'll find out one way or another. Galloway and Mearing are ruthless when information is withheld from them. I would rather not get on their bad side," said Lennox.

"We should off on that for a while then. Give Ann some time to adjust to finding her... sparkmate," said Luna.

"I find it cute," said James.

"You're such a romantic James," Luna teased.

"So are you," James shot back.

"You bet I am. Now, do we know if that medic Ratchet is free?" Luna asked with a grin.

"You were serious about having a crush on him?" James gasped.

"Well yeah. He's cute. Especially when he gets grumpy," said Luna.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I know the last one was shorter, but that's just how it will be. This one will be longer. Promise. And I lied. End of war is in this chapter :3. 9 more chapters to go. Yay! Leave a review and let me know how you like it. Reviews are very much loved.

Main Pairings:

Ann/StardustxOptimus

Child(s): Stella/Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

future Ann/StardustxOptimusxJames

Child(s): Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

BarricadexBumblebee

RatchetxLuna

Warnings: romance, kissing, mentions of interfacing, past violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

* * *

~~~a few days later

Stella hummed a song her mother would sing to her at night. Annabelle sat with her, eating away at her sandwich and Pringles. She had her photo album out, telling her new best friend about her family. Annabelle was transfixed on the pictures.

"What about your dad?" Annabelle asked innocently.

"He's still alive somewhere. He fights against my evil uncle with the rest of his troops," said Stella, biting her lower lip. She debated on showing Annabelle a picture of her Cybertronian family. Deciding that Annabelle could be trusted enough, Stella turned to her. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah," said Annabelle.

"I'm not actually human. Well, I am, but I was originally an alien robot from a far away planet," said Stella, flipping the pages. She stopped on a few pictures on the two pages. She pointed to a large red and blue mech with two femmes in his arms. "That's my dad. Well, sire means dad. His name is Optimus Prime. This is my mother, or carrier. And that's me!"

"Coooool!" Annabelle gasped. She looked at the other pictures, pointing to the large black mech. "Hey, I know him! That's my uncle Ironhide. He works with my daddy."

"What?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. The Autobots live on the NEST base and help protect the world," said Annabelle. "Maybe I can ask mommy to take us there. You can find your daddy and family."

"Really?" Stella asked with high hopes. She picked up her book, and stood up. "Let's go ask her!"

Stella ran out of the room with Annabelle following behind while stuffing the rest of her lunch in her mouth. Stella ran into the front room where Sarah was watching TV.

"Mrs. Lennox, can you take us to the NEST base please?" Stella asked.

"Why?" Sarah asked. Stella flipped open the book, showing her the pictures of her real family.

"I want to go see my dad. Please? I really miss him," said Stella.

"Please mom?" Annabelle begged, using puppy dog eyes on her.

"All right," said Sarah. "I'll call ahead to let them know I'm coming for a visit."

"YES!" both girls shouted, running out to the vehicle.

"Wait for me girls!" Sarah called after them, grabbing her mobile phone and car keys.

~~~000

"Well, Sarah is coming for a visit with the girls. She didn't tell me why," said Lennox.

"Should the bots hide?" Epps asked.

"We wouldn't have time to tell them. They're all hanging out and Ann is with Optimus," said Lennox. "I'll send a message to Optimus as a heads up."

"Sounds good," said Epps. "Annabelle probably wants to go see Ironhide. He is her favorite after all."

~~~000

Annabelle jumped out of the car, sprinting to where she knew the Autobots would be. Stella followed close behind her, excitement growing at seeing her sire and family again. It felt like forever since she last seen them. The other girl pushed open the human door to the hanger, not stopping in her run.

"Uncle 'Hide!" Annabelle screamed, jumping up on the mech's pede. "You miss me?"

"I always miss you Annabelle," Ironhide said. "What are you doing here? I wasn't aware you were coming."

"I asked mommy to take me and Stella. Oh! Stella, come here!" Annabelle shouted behind her. Stella stopped a few feet from the large black mech, panting heavily.

"Stella?" Ann asked.

"Hi carrier!" Stella said. Ann went pale at the Cybertronian term. "It's fine carrier. Anna already knows. I showed her. I wanted to see sire and grandsire and big brother again."

"Well, you found them," said Ann, smiling. "Optimus, wanna activate your holoform for her?"

Optimus nodded, bringing his mech holoform to life. Stella squealed and jumped into his arms. Optimus hugged her close, leaking a bit at seeing his daughter once more.

"Oh, my little Gem. You've grown so much," said Optimus.

"I missed you so much sire," Stella said.

"I missed you more," said Optimus. "I told you I would find you again."

"Yeah, you did," said Stella. She jumped down, running to hug Ratchet's mech holoform. "Grandsire!"

"Hello young one," Ratchet laughed, hugging the youngling back. "You're so big now young femme."

"Uh huh! I'm 10 now!" Stella said. "I'll be big like carrier and sire soon."

"Yes, you will be," said Ratchet.

Stella went to Bumblebee next, giving him a big hug. She was confused by his simple beeps and radio usage.

"Big brother, what happened to your voice?" Stella asked.

"Megatron tore out his voice box. I've been trying to find a way to restore it," said Ratchet.

"Uncle Megs is a meany. Don't worry Bee, I'll kick him for hurting you," said Stella, putting on a tough face that got a few laughs. "I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are sweetspark," said Optimus.

~~~somewhere else

Megatron onlined his optics. He placed a servo on his chest, confused by what he was feeling. It felt like... his brother bond? He felt the joy from his younger brother. But why? Why now of all times?

"Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"My brother bond... it has returned," said Megatron.

"Then... does this mean the war will end?" Starscream questioned.

"Yes. If the bond has returned, that is a sure sign that Optimus is safe. Gather the other Decepticons. It is time to go to the Autobots to end this war," Megatron said, getting off his throne.

The silver mech headed outside, transforming with the rest of the Decepticons. They headed north to the Autobot base that Soundwave had pinpointed months ago, shortly after the Allspark was recovered by the Autobots.

~~~NEST base

Alarms blared in warning. Soldiers ran around, shouting out orders to the others. Lennox and Epps jogged in, looking at the computers.

"What's going on?" Lennox demanded.

"We got incoming Decepticons, sir," one soldier reported. Lennox swore.

"Get Optimus and the Autobots now! Be prepared for an attack! We don't know what Megatron wants!" Lennox ordered.

The Colonel went outside to meet up with the Autobots, Epps following close behind. Optimus had gotten the message, Ann and Stella hiding next to the hanger. The Autobots readied their weapons. Optimus drew out his energon blades, but kept them at his sides. The silver Cybertronian jet hovered for a bit before transforming, Megatron landing on his pedes with grace. The other Decepticons followed suit in transforming, but did not have their weapons drawn.

"Megatron," Optimus growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Our bond, brother," Megatron answered. "I felt your joy. What has caused it?"

Optimus stayed silent, glaring at his older brother and staying on his guard. Megatron sighed heavily with a roll of his optics.

"I wish to end this war, brother," Megatron said. "Please. We do not wish to continue fighting."

"Gem! Get back here!"

Megatron blinked in surprise. He saw a small child walk up to him, kicking his pede. He barely felt it, but remained confused by her. Optimus gasped in fear, transforming his servos back.

"Gem, get back here now," Optimus said.

"You're mean Uncle Megs. You hurt big brother," said Stella, glaring up at the mech and ignoring her creators. "I liked you better when you weren't a meany."

Megatron blinked again, bending down. All weapons trained on Megatron at that point, ready to fire. Megatron ignored them, scooping the young child up.

"Well, then you will have to help Uncle Megs to be nicer. Can you do that, Gem?" Megatron asked, recognizing this child, even in her fleshy form. Stella hummed as she thought before nodding.

"Okay. I forgive you Uncle Megs," said Stella, hugging him. "Sire, I help Uncle Megs!"

"Well, it would seem Gem has chosen for us. We accept the truce. The Great War is now over," said Optimus. "Autobots, stand down."

"You too soldiers," said Lennox. "Thank God this war is finally over."

"I second that," said Epps.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Just for the sake of the story, Primus can talk to whoever He needs to.

Guest: I have been working on those 7 stories. I've hit a roadblock with those ones at the current moment. Plus a lot of family drama doesn't help. But I will try to.

Main Pairings:

Ann/StardustxOptimus

Child(s): Stella/Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

future Ann/StardustxOptimusxJames

Child(s): Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

BarricadexBumblebee

RatchetxLuna

Warnings: romance, kissing, mentions of interfacing, past violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

~~~dream

Ann floated in a black void. She couldn't feel anything but a warmth around her. It was like a soft blanket surrounding her.

"Welcome child," a voice boomed all around her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Ann asked.

"I am Primus," said the voice. "I have come to warn you. There is great danger in the future. You will have a third in your bond with Optimus, strengthening you both."

"Danger? And who will be the third?" Ann questioned, fear and worry lacing her voice.

"That is not for you to know at this present moment. When the time comes, you and your daughter will be changed back to your original forms as Cybertronians," said Primus.

"Do you know why we were changed to humans?" Ann asked.

"I do. I had changed you both for what is to come. Your mate wished for your safety, and I have granted it," said Primus. "I will need you to be strong in the future child. No matter what happens, continue to have faith in me. All will be well."

Before Ann could say something, her world changed.

~~~end dream

Ann opened her eyes. She thought on what Primus had said to her. Whatever danger was coming, she would do everything to protect her family. Two strong arms around her tightened a bit. Ann smiled, snuggling in closer to the holoform. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to the mech. Optimus onlined his optics at the kiss, deepening it. He stuck his glossa into her mouth, exploring and tasting.

The Prime flipped them over, pinning her arms down on his real form. Ann wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in as close as they could get. She teased all his hot spots that she remembered, revving him up. A hand played with his audios while the other teased wires in his chest. Optimus separated from the kiss, moving down to her neck to lap and suckle.

"Optimus," Ann moaned. "You're such a tease."

"I could say the same to you," said Optimus. "I'm just finishing what you started."

Ann heated up at those words. Optimus got that look in his optics. Oh, he would pleasure her as much as he could before they had to go to the others. The soft click of the Prime's interface panel sliding open got Ann even more excited. Primus, it had been too long since she last interfaced.

~~~000

"Where are sire and carrier?" Stella asked, looking to the entrance of the rec room.

"Probably fragging their processors out," Ironhide joked. Ratchet smacked the black mech with a wrench.

"That sounds like it would hurt. I like my processor too much to be... fragged out of my helm," said Stella, not understanding what the older mech was referencing.

"Ironhide! Stella is still too young," Ratchet scolded. The medic turned to the young human. "Don't worry about it sweetspark. Your creators are just spending some time alone. They'll be here soon."

True to the medic's words, the couple came in to fuel. Optimus set Ann down to get in line for breakfast. He went over to an energon dispenser, filling up a cube. Ann quickly got her food before sitting down with her daughter, unit, and the mech holoforms. Ironhide placed his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his servos.

"So, he get you good?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"'Hide!" Ratchet glared, hitting him again.

"What? I'm curious," said Ironhide. "Besides, Gem doesn't know what we are talking about."

"Maybe," Ann answered, digging into her pancakes. She grabbed her milk, taking a swig.

"Carrier, did you really get your processors fragged out of your helm?" Stella asked. Ann choked on her milk, painfully swallowing it. Some of the white liquid dribbled down her chin.

"What?" Ann asked in shock, turning to her daughter.

"Uncle 'Hide said you and sire were fragging your processors out," said Stella.

Ironhide's holoform shrunk back before disappearing. Ratchet smirked, knowing that the Weapons' Specialist was in for it now. He knew that Stardust had quite the temper back on Cybertron when one pissed her off or annoyed her. Specifically with the Terror Twins and their pranks.

"Sweetie, your sire and I did not. We were just enjoying each other's company for a while," said Ann. "You'll learn more when you're older. A lot older. And in a little bit, I'll go hunt Ironhide down and kick his aft for even saying such things around you. But for now, don't worry about it."

"Okay carrier," said Stella.

"Why are you going to hunt down Ironhide?" Optimus asked, having now joined them.

"I'll tell you later sweetspark," said Ann. "Stella, if you're done eating, you should go find Annabelle and go play."

"Okay carrier," said Stella. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," said Ann. She waited for Stella to leave out of the rec room.

"Okay, two questions. What is a processor, and what does frag mean?" Luna asked.

"A processor is like the human brain. And frag is similar to the f word in your culture," said Ratchet. "Frag references interfacing, which means intercourse or mating."

"Ah. That makes a lot more sense," said Luna. She turned to her best friend. "So, did he get you good?"

"It's been years since I last interfaced with him, so yes," said Ann. "Also, Cybertronians have no shame in talking about interfacing. So heads up on that."

"Thanks for the warning," said James, fishing out a paper. "Here's our schedule for the week Ann. We should get to our first lesson soon. Don't want to be late."

"Then I shall see you later tonight?" Optimus asked.

"Of course," said Ann. She finished up her breakfast before tossing her trash away and putting the tray in the return bin. She gave Optimus a kiss goodbye. "I better get going. I love you."

"I love you too," Optimus said.

~~~000

"Are you sure this is them?"

"Positive Scythe."

A man with scars running all over his body set the folder down. Three pictures slid out of it, lining up. He smiled, staring at his newest prizes.

"When will I be able to get them?" Scythe asked.

"Soon. I just need to set the scene enough. Get the child first. Those other two will be sure to come after her," said the mystery person.

"Excellent. Half of your pay is in that briefcase over there. A.R.O is very grateful for your donation to us," said Scythe. "You are dismissed."

The mystery person gave a small bow before turning to leave with the payment. The scarred man sat down in a chair, planning out how he will obtain his targets.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Ooooo mystery XD. Guess you'll have to wait to find out exactly what will happen. But that won't be fore like another chapter or two.

Main Pairings:

Ann/StardustxOptimus

Child(s): Stella/Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

future Ann/StardustxOptimusxJames

Child(s): Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

BarricadexBumblebee

RatchetxLuna

Warnings: romance, kissing, mentions of interfacing, past violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

"If you think you'll win, guess again," Megatron taunted.

"You'll eat those words," Optimus said, knocking Megatron's pedes out from under him.

The silver mech rolled out of the way, quickly getting back up to his knees. It had been almost two years since the war ended. In that time, NEST had gotten along with the Decepticons well. There was no battles to fight, so the military base was fairly peaceful.

Optimus ducked under a punch, jabbing his brother's side and pinning him to the ground. Megatron tried to throw his younger brother off, but couldn't. He growled, ceasing his struggled.

"You got lucky this time Optimus," Megatron said. "Next time we spar, I'll hand your aft to you."

"We'll see," said Optimus.

Optimus helped his brother up, both their systems emitting hot air. Their fans ran on high to cool them down.

"Our turn," Barricade said, pulling Bumblebee along to the makeshift sparring grounds.

Optimus shook his helm, looking at the time. Ann should be finished with her training soon. He would go wait for her. Then he had plans to take her to the berth. Stella was staying with Sarah and Annabelle for the weekend, allowing the Prime time alone with his sparkmate.

"I will see you later Megatron," Optimus said.

"All right Optimus. Don't frag her too hard," said Megatron with a knowing look.

~~~000

Ann, Luna, and James ducked behind a mound of dirt as another blank grenade went off to their left. Luna looked over the pile, seeing the other team getting ready to throw another one. The grenade landed in front of the huddled group. Luna gasped, eyes wide. She pushed the other two over their hideout, barely leaping over it in time.

Some shrapnel from the live grenade hit her leg. Luna screamed, clutching her leg in pain, shaking intensely.

"Training's over!" Lennox shouted, jogging over to Luna with Epps. "How the hell did a live grenade get in with the blanks?"

"I have no idea. I'll get some people to investigate," said Epps.

The blanks were to look exactly like the real thing for practice. Everything was exactly like a live one, the only difference in appearance being that the blanks had a black stripe on the bottoms. Blanks also didn't have that hard of an explosion.

"Get a medic over here now! Where's Ratchet?!" Lennox demanded. He grabbed his radio on his belt, holding it up to his mouth. "I need Ratchet to the training grounds stat!"

Within a few minutes, the medic appeared. He cursed, picking up Luna carefully and taking her to the medibay. The other group came out.

"We're so sorry Colonel. We had no idea," said one man.

"It's all right soldier. We're going to figure out what went wrong," said Lennox.

"Is Luna going to be okay?" James asked.

"She'll be fine. Ratchet is the best there is," said Epps.

"Stardust!"

Ann looked to see Optimus' holoform run up, examining her all over. He had heard what happened from Ratchet's quick message. Seeing no damage on her or the others, he relaxed a bit.

"Thank Primus you're okay," Optimus breathed.

"Yeah, we're just fine," said Ann.

"Lennox, sir, if I may, can I assist in the investigation?" James asked.

"Granted. Head to the security room and look through footage of the weapons unit. After that, get Ironhide to help make sure there isn't anymore lives in with the blanks. I don't need another injury," said Lennox.

"Yes sir," James said, jogging off.

"Let's get you back to the berthroom," said Optimus, deactivating his holoform. He scooped up his mate, holding her close to his chest.

~~~medibay

"Ow! Careful Hatchet," Luna gasped as the needle poked a sensitive nerve.

"Then sit still. Fragging femme," Ratchet said, finishing up the stiches. The damage was actually not as bad as it looked before. Just a few stitches here and there, wrap them up, and she was good to go. "You're off duty until further notice. If I catch you walking around, I will tie you to this berth."

"Sounds a bit kinky there Ratch. You sure you wanna just tie my down?" Luna joked.

"Watch it femme," Ratchet said. "Behave yourself. We'll see after you are healed."

"Oh? Is that a yes I hear?" Luna teased. Ratchet looked away.

"Get some recharge. The painkillers should be kicking in soon," said Ratchet. "I have work to do. Now shush."

"So sassy. And here I thought I was the sassy one," said Luna.

"Rest. Now," Ratchet ordered.

"All right, all right, I'm resting," said Luna, throwing her arms up in surrender.

~~~000

"Find anything yet?" Ironhide asked, looking over at James from his monitor.

"Yeah. But this person's face is covered up," said James, watching the mystery person switch out a blank for a live grenade.

"Well, whoever they are better pray I don't find them. No one messes with the weapons on my watch," said Ironhide. "Let's go check out the rest."

James nodded, turning off the screen. Ironhide carried him to the weapons hanger. The two spent the next few hours going through every weapon possible, making sure they were all in the right place. James took the switched grenade, wanting to have it scanned for fingerprints and DNA. This masked figure forgot to use gloves. He should be able to find out who did it quickly before they sabotaged something else. He had been with Luna for several years since they both joined the military in high school.

"Everything's just fine," said Ironhide.

"Same here. Just the blank. I'm going to take it to Wheeljack and see if he can scan it for any clue to whoever did this," said James.

"I'll go report to Lennox on what I found," said Ironhide.

James nodded, going off to Wheeljack's lab. He stayed behind the rope, pushing a button on a small stand. He waited a few minutes before Wheeljack came out.

"Ah, Savoy, what can I do for you?" Wheeljack asked.

"I need you to tell me who had touched this besides me," said James, passing the grenade off to the inventor.

"Hmm... it'll take a bit, but I'll get back to you in a few days," said Wheeljack.

"Thanks Wheeljack," said James.

"I send my regards to Miss Wilde," said Wheeljack.

"I'll tell her."

James headed to the medibay to check up on Luna. He carefully entered, knowing how Ratchet was real quick when he first arrived. He spotted Luna's bed, going to her side. He pulled up a chair, knowing she would be asleep by now. He would wait by her side. The man just hoped that they found this traitor and quick.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Nothing to say but enjoy. It will be a shorter chapter. Sorry for that. There's going to be some twists in the next chapters, which I will do later on today.

Main Pairings:

Ann/StardustxOptimus

Child(s): Stella/Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

future Ann/StardustxOptimusxJames

Child(s): Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

BarricadexBumblebee

RatchetxLuna

Warnings: romance, kissing, mentions of interfacing, past violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

Luna recovered quickly over the span of two weeks. Ratchet still made sure she took it easy. Despite how grumpy he was, Luna knew he cared about her. After all, once she recovered, they officially were together as a couple. James had become a bit of a mother hen, fussing over her for a few days.

Wheeljack had gotten back to James, listing off a name that the soldier didn't recognize. It could be that the traitor had an alias name. He was looking into the backgrounds, with permission from Lennox, of some of the likely suspects. There were a few that James didn't trust. He kept looking though, not giving up.

What he did know was that this Dean Turner was part of an organization called A.R.O, which stood for Alien Research Organization. Something about this group however didn't have a friendly vibe to it.

"Stop stressing out so much. You'll end up dying at a young age," Luna said.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about this Dean guy," said James.

"Well, relax a little bit. You won't get anywhere if you stress all the time," said Luna. "Besides, Stella is coming to the base soon for the week. Maybe having the kid around will loosen you up a bit."

"Maybe," said James.

He looked up to see Ann come in alone. His eyes remained on her a few seconds longer than normal. Luna knew that James had a major crush on Ann and Optimus both. She thought it was cute. Ann came up to them, passing off some papers.

"Here's some info on A.R.O. Turns out the government has been trying to shut this organization down for illegal experimenting on animals, humans, and 'aliens'. There's been no proof they ever got an alien though," said Ann.

"We'll need to take some precautions. If they knew about Cybertronians, they would target them," said James.

"Agreed. I'm not about to let any mech or femme get taken by them," said Ann.

"Where's Stella?" Luna asked, changing the depressing subject.

"Arcee and her sisters are with her right now," said Ann. "Optimus is stuck in a meeting with Galloway and Mearing. Those two heard about me and Stella being Cybertronians turned human. They don't know about you and Ratchet though."

"That's good. I don't like those two. They give me the creeps," said Luna. The other two laughed at that.

~~~meeting room

"We will permit it," said Mearing. "There's no need to separate families. Do you know if they will turn back into bots or remain human?"

"That has yet to be determined. We have considered the possibility that they can change back. Ratchet has found traces of energon in their blood," said Optimus.

"Keep us informed on that," said Mearing.

"I shall. Thank you," said Optimus. "I only have one request."

"Yes?" Galloway asked.

"I would like to have my daughter remain on the base until we have located A.R.O. I do not wish to risk having her in any danger should they get wind of our existance," said the Prime.

"Very well," said Galloway.

"I'll let the higher ups know the situation. I do hope you find A.R.O. We've been trying to track them for decades now," said Mearing.

"We are doing our best," said Optimus. "If you will excuse me, my daughter should be arriving soon."

"Of course," Mearing dismissed. Optimus nodded and headed out of the meeting room.

~~~somewhere on the base

Stella giggled quietly. She was playing hide and seek with Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One. She crouched down lower when Chromia rolled by, scanning for her. Once the femme left, Stella peaked around the corner. She turned and squeaked at seeing one of the soldiers there.

"Oh, hello," Stella said.

"Hello little one," the soldier said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Stella," the girl said.

"A cute name. I'm Kyle Dean Turner," the man said.

"Nice to meet you Kyle," said Stella.

"You want to see something cool?" Kyle asked.

"Sure," said Stella.

Kyle took her hand, taking her outside to one of the vehicles. He pulled out a small toy, giving it to her. Stella held the metallic ball, watching as it changed colors in the light. A small panel in the ball opened, releasing a pink gas. Stella coughed, dropping the ball. Kyle caught the unconscious child, putting her in his vehicle.

He picked up his phone, dialing a number.

"I got her. Be ready to receive her in an hour," said Kyle. He hung up, getting into his vehicle and driving off the base to meet up with his dealer. He couldn't stay away too long or someone would get suspicious of him. It would be really bad if he got caught.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Gonna try to post three chapters today. Also, there won't be anything graphic like experiments. Maybe slightly, but nothing full on like a lot of stories are. Scythe in this story is gonna be like Silas from Transformers Prime.

Main Pairings:

Ann/StardustxOptimus

Child(s): Stella/Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

future Ann/StardustxOptimusxJames

Child(s): Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

BarricadexBumblebee

RatchetxLuna

Warnings: romance, kissing, mentions of interfacing, past violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

Stella moaned softly, eyes fluttering open. She felt a bit cold. The girl looked around, seeing that she was on some sort of table strapped down. Monitors around her beeped with readings. She didn't see anyone around. Where was she? What had happened? Why was she here?

"You're awake," a voice behind her said.

Stella heard three sets of footsteps walk to her right side. She watched as three men came into her view. She noted the one looked completely bored and tired. The other two had similar expressions of wonder and a hint of sadism.

"Let me go! Take me back to my parents," Stella demanded, glaring at the two men.

"Oh, but we cannot do that, my dear. You are the key to getting them here. We already know you aren't truly human. Nor are your parents," the head man said. "You'll be staying here for a while. I am Scythe. These are my brothers Marcus and Caius. You'll be here for a long while, so best get used to seeing our faces."

Marcus looked over with a roll of his eyes. It was clear he was not with his brothers on this. Stella would have to make note of that. Scythe motioned for some men to come over, all wearing lab coats.

"In the meantime, while we wait for your parents, we will study you," said Scythe. "Get comfortable. You won't ever be leaving here."

Stella watched as the two brothers walked away. Marcus lingered a bit, looking at her sadly. He slightly nodded before departing. It was almost like he was telling her it would be okay. The scientists came over, attaching wired patches to her and taking some blood samples to study. Stella closed her eyes, terrified. She wanted to go home and to her creators. She prayed to Primus that they would rescue her soon.

~~~000

Optimus and Ann looked at each other. They had both felt Stella's fear. They headed to the Autobot hanger to find the Arcee triplets frantically looking around. James was even present and looking with Luna. They paused when the two entered.

"Where's Stella?" Ann asked.

"We don't know. She wanted to play 'hide and seek' with us. She hid while we searched for her. But we looked all over the base. We can't find her anywhere," said Chromia.

"We even tried using our heat scanners to detect her body. Nothing," said Arcee.

"Get Red Alert. I want the security footage scanned to see where she went," Optimus ordered, already heading towards the security area with Ann in his servo. James ran after them, worried about the child.

The flamed Prime stomped into the small office, going to Red Alert's side. The paranoid mech already knew what his Prime wanted, having gotten the message ahead of time. He was already looking through many screens from the last few hours.

"Have you found anything yet?" Optimus asked.

"A bit. I spotted her with one of the soldiers. They walked off together. I'm searching where they went now," said Red Alert. "I can't see his face, so I can't scan for facial recognition. Give me a few kliks."

The two waited, gaze scanning the moving images. Red Alert stopped on one that showed outside by the vehicles. James studied the footage closely, still unable to see his face. They watched as the man handed Stella a ball, the gas knocking her unconscious, and then him driving off base with her.

James recognized the vehicle. It was one of the soldiers that was there when the live grenade went off. If he remembered, the soldier was the one who threw it. He sprinted out, hoping to find the soldier had returned. Optimus and Ann didn't pay much attention to where James was going, opting to watch from the security cameras.

When he got to the parking lot, he noticed the soldier had not returned. The man swore and cussed, kicking the fence. As soon as the man showed back up, he was making the traitor talk.

"James, let's go for a walk," said Luna, having followed her friend out when she saw him run by.

"Are you sure you're allowed to yet? Ratchet doesn't want you to stress yourself," said James.

"I'm fine. You need a walk with me," said Luna. "Come on."

~~~000

Stella gnashed her teeth at one of the men that came near her, nearly biting him. She wasn't about to go down without a fight. She just needed to hold on until her creators came for her. She refused to answer any of the questions they asked her. They were getting nowhere, and it was only the third day.

"Give it up. You're never getting anything out of me," Stella snarled, trying to slip a hand out of her restraints. She's been slowly working them loose.

"Such a shame," Scythe said. "Though the samples we've collected do tell quite a bit of information. Your blood contains a substance we don't know. Your heartbeat is irregular and you've healed rather quickly from the small cuts to collect skin samples. This is all so fascinating to me. Just think how much we can get from the robot."

"You're a sick slagger, that's what you are," Stella said. "I'll never let you hurt my parents!"

"You are in no position to argue," said Scythe. "My organization has been successful every time we collect specimens. You can fight all you like, but it won't help you. Keep that in mind."

Scythe had gotten closer as he talked. Stella growled a bit. She fisted her hands before striking out with her freed hand, punching the scarred man as hard as she could. Scythe stumbled back, holding his displaced jaw. Blood trickled from his nose.

"Restrain her," Caius ordered.

"So strong," Marcus commented. Scythe popped his jaw back into place with a frown.

"You were lucky," the man said.

"Or just better than you," Stella said. "Go frag yourself."

Two guards came in and put the restraint back on her wrist. Stella bit one of the guards hard, smirking at hearing the pained cry. The others in the room stayed at least 5 feet from her so they would not get attacked too.

"Take her to the holding cell. I'll deal with her later. Right now, I must get ready to bag her parents," Scythe said.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Nothing to say.

Main Pairings:

Ann/StardustxOptimus

Child(s): Stella/Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

future Ann/StardustxOptimusxJames

Child(s): Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

BarricadexBumblebee

RatchetxLuna

Warnings: romance, kissing, mentions of interfacing, past violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

Optimus needed to cool off. He was stressing too much. He transformed down, Ann joining him. The Prime drove away from the base, not caring how far he went. He just needed to think. Ann looked at the dash with worry. She ran her hand up and down his seat.

"We'll find her Optimus," Ann said.

"I know we will. I am worried that A.R.O has her," said Optimus.

"And even if they did, we would find her and bring her home safely," said Ann. "Gem is strong. She has your strength."

Optimus sighed. He just wanted his daughter back. The red and blue mech pulled off to a clearing. His com link beeped with a video message. Optimus allowed it, growling at the unknown man that showed up.

"I am Scythe, head of A.R.O. I am sure you have heard of us, just as we have heard of you. I'm sure you are wondering where your daughter is. She's been given to me. Though as any parent would, they are willing to sacrifice anything for their child. Come to these coordinates. There, I will explain my proposal for her safety. Oh, this message can't be shared with the others. If you try to, you'll receive a painful reminder. I await for you."

The message beeped off. Optimus noticed that shortly after the message was received, it deleted, sending a short burst of pain through his helm. Ann rubbed his dash to help soothe him.

"Do we as he says?" Ann asked.

"I am willing to do anything within my power to save Gem," said Optimus.

"Then I'm coming with you," said Ann.

"At the first sign of danger, I want you to get out of there Ann. I will not risk losing you," said Optimus.

"Fine, but I'm still coming with. I'll fight if I have to. I'll protect your aft too Optimus," said Ann.

~~~000

"Sir, we've detected the Prime coming with the other human," one man said.

"Excellent. I shall go and meet them. Brothers, remain here," said Scythe.

The man got up from his chair, turning on his heel and leaving. He stepped outside just as the Peterbilt stopped in front of him. Ann hopped out to let her mate transform.

"Where is our daughter?" Ann demanded.

"Patience. In exchange for her, you two must surrender yourselves over to my scientists to be experimented on," Scythe said.

"Never," Ann spat.

"Very well then. I'll just push this button to terminate her," Scythe said, ready to press the button in his wrist bracelet.

"No!" both creators shouted.

"I will give myself up. Please, let my daughter and mate go free," said Optimus.

"I can't do that. It must be both or none," said Scythe.

Ann looked up at Optimus. The Prime shook his helm a bit. The woman turned back to the man with disgust.

"I'll surrender too. But, you have to let our daughter go unharmed," said Ann. "If she is hurt, then we won't hesitate to destroy you."

"She'll be just fine," said Scythe. "Come along."

The man smirked when he turned his back to them. That was easier than he expected. The two creators hesitated before following. Once inside, a small dart imbedded itself into Ann's neck. The woman hissed, pulling it out. She teetered, the sleeping drug acting fast.

"Ann!" Optimus shouted with alarm. He muttered a small gasp as another dart hit him, releasing a similar drug into his systems. He slid down the wall, struggling to stay awake. He watched as two guards grabbed his mate, dragging her off. "Ann..."

~~~000

Optimus onlined his optics, blinking away the haze. He was bolted down with Ann still unconscious on a medical bed near him. He tested his bonds, but found them to be too strong.

"Ann," Optimus said, trying to rouse her. "Ann, please wake up."

The woman did so slowly, turning her head to her mate. Optimus sighed in relief.

"Optimus," Ann moaned.

"Are you okay?" Optimus asked.

"I'm fine love. A bit groggy, but it'll go away in a bit. What about you?" Ann questioned.

"I am functional," said Optimus. "I need to find a way to get you and Gem out of here, even if it means I won't be getting out of here."

"Don't talk like that. We'll all get out of here and destroy A.R.O," said Ann.

"I doubt that."

Ann turned her attention to Scythe as he closed the door behind him. Two pairs of scientists stood at his side, different tools in their hands.

"You're going to pay a lot Scythe," said Ann.

"Well, given no one will ever find you, I doubt that," said Scythe. "These four will be assigned to you. They will report back to me. If you fight, it'll only make it hurt more. But please do so. I enjoy seeing our specimens have some fight to them. Your daughter did."

"What did you do to her?" Optimus demanded, optics flashing dangerously, going red for a moment.

"Nothing you should concern yourselves about. If I were you, I would concentrate on surviving," said Scythe. "Gentlemen, I shall leave you to work."

The four men walked over, a pair going to each subject. Ann found, not wanting them to touch her. Optimus did the same thing, pressing his lips together. He would never say anything that they needed.

~~~000

Stella felt confused. She felt pain echoing from her creators through the bond. She whimpered. A.R.O must have gotten her creators too. The preteen looked around her cell. She had been trying to find a way out of it for the past week or so. It was hard to tell how much time has passed. She needed to get her creators out of here.

Stella tapped the ground. Solid. The girl paced around, completely bored out of her mind. She fiddled with the small necklace she had kept hidden. Her brother had given it to her, telling her that it was made from pure diamond dust. And if she was correct, diamond was strong enough to cut metal.

Quickly taking it off, Stella went to her cell bars. Two or three bars should be enough for her to slip through. Looping it around the first bar, Stella made a sawing motion, slowly working her way through the bar. It would take time, but at least she would be able to escape, find her creators, and get out of there. Primus knows what they were doing to them.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Took a while to get these posted. I would have last night, but things happened and I had to do a lot of cleaning cause a frag ton of people are coming over tomorrow.

Main Pairings:

Ann/StardustxOptimus

Child(s): Stella/Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

future Ann/StardustxOptimusxJames

Child(s): Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

BarricadexBumblebee

RatchetxLuna

Warnings: romance, kissing, mentions of interfacing, past violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

"Have we found his signal yet?" Lennox asked.

"Nothing," said Sideswipe.

"It is possible they went out to look for Stella. If this man that took her is the same one that is with A.R.O, then we know who has her. They may have contacted Optimus and blackmailed him into going," said James.

"If those creeps have them, then we have to go get them back!" Ironhide growled, cannons activating.

"Optimus is hurting, so I have no doubt he has been taken prisoner. I can try to use the bond, but he has been shutting me out," said Megatron.

"He doesn't want you to feel his pain," said Ratchet.

"Then what are we going to do?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm not sure Bee. I think I have something in my lab that can help, but I don't remember," said Wheeljack.

"I'm surprised you can find anything in there 'Jack," Sideswipe snickered. "It is such a mess."

"It is not," Wheeljack defended.

~~~000

James left the bots to talk and plan. He was on a mission now. He would hunt the one responsible and make him talk. He had memorized how the man looked from behind and the side, since they couldn't see his face in the security footages. The first place to look was the rec room.

James stood in the doorway, scanning the many men and women on the base. He didn't see the one he was looking for. Turning around, James began to look around the entire base. He would not stop until he found the man. The last place he ended up was the soldier parking. He still didn't see the vehicle that took Stella, but he did find a new one with his target getting out of it.

"Nice ride. It looks new," James commented.

"Yeah, it is. My old one broke down on me. It's in the shop for now," said the soldier. "You're James Savoy, correct? I'm Kyle Turner. We trained together with the grenades."

Big mistake rookie. James glared, stomping up to Kyle. He held him in a choke hold against the new vehicle.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" Kyle demanded.

"You're not who you say you are. You're really Dean Turner, and you're with A.R.O," said James. Dean's eyes widened. He had been found out. "You're going to start talking."

"And if I refuse?" Dean asked cautiously. James pulled out his handgun and put the barrel to Dean's head, taking the safety off.

"I blow your brains out. Now, where is A.R.O located? Where did they take Stella, Prime, and Ann?" James demanded.

Dean stayed quiet, thinking over his options. He really didn't want to die. Not after he just collected the rest of his payment.

"I don't know," Dean said.

"You're lying," James said, finger going to the trigger now. "You better start telling the truth, or you'll be facing God and confessing. I won't ask again. Where are they?"

"I don't know! I swear I don't know exactly. I just know the general area," said Dean. Sweat beads trailed down his face.

"Then you had better get in that car of yours, and you better take me to them. Now!" James said, keeping his gun trained on Dean.

"All right, all right, just don't shoot me," Dean said.

James got in on the other side. Not once did Dean leave his crosshairs. Dean pulled out of the base, taking James to the general location that A.R.O was at.

'Hold on Ann, Optimus. I'm coming for you,' James thought. He swore he would bring his crushes home safely. He just prayed they weren't too badly hurt.

~~~000

Optimus trembled, pain washing over him. Despite his attempts, the scientists still took what they wanted. But he was worried about Ann. She had the worse of it. He felt her growing weaker with each day that went by. When the humans finished for a break, they left the two alone.

Optimus turned his attention back to Ann. Her eyes were glazed over as she looked at him.

"Hold on, Ann. Please," said Optimus. "We'll get out of here."

Ann didn't respond. She nodded her head a bit before going to sleep. She felt so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. Optimus got worried, but stayed strong. His mate and daughter depended on him.

~~~000

Stella caught the last bar before it could hit the ground. She set it down with the other two, slipping out of her cell. She had a vague idea of where to go. She went back they way they took her, leaving the empty cells behind. Stella would duck and hide in the shadows when someone would come by, being careful she wasn't spotted.

She followed the bond to her creators, hoping it wasn't too late. She was already feeling really weak from lack of food and water to survive. If she got injured too, then that would be it for her. The preteen peaked behind a corner, seeing the familiar door. That was where they kept her. She would check there first. No doubt her creators would be there. A tap on the shoulder had Stella screaming and whipping around.

"Marcus?" Stella asked, surprised to see the man there.

"I applaud you in escaping. Your parents are through that door. Use this to get them free," Marcus said, handing her a key card and key.

"Why are you helping me?" Stella asked, relaxing as she took said items.

"Because experimenting on anyone is wrong. I do not approve of what my brothers do," said Marcus. "You were the last straw. When you free them, the exit is down that hallway."

Stella looked to her right. She nodded in appreication. She would make sure her creators knew what Marcus did for her and that he was actually good, not like his brothers. An alarm went off, a red light flashing.

"What's that?" Stella asked.

"An intruder," said Marcus. "You must hurry. Whoever has come is on your side."

"Thank you Marcus," Stella said, bowing a bit.

She turned to the door, sprinting to it. She used the key card to access the room, going inside. She spotted her creators towards the center of the room.

"Sire! Carrier!" Stella shouted, running to them.

"Gem," Optimus muttered, optics flashing dully.

Stella saw the energon loss and other things they did. The damage looked bad. The squeaked when the door she just came from was kicked down. Stepping inside was James, his gun still to Dean's head. As soon as he saw the three, he sighed.

"I guess your usefulness is over," said James, pulling the trigger.

The gun clicked. Dean shook, afraid he had been shot. James pistol whipped the man. His gun wasn't loaded, but at least Dean would be dealt with by the military like the rest. He ran over to Stella, hugging her.

"Thank God you're okay kid," said James.

"Yep. I managed to escape and Marcus helped me. He gave me these to free sire and carrier," said Stella, showing James the items.

"Well then let's hurry before any guards come. I'll send my coordinates to NEST," said James. He went over with the key, using on a computer to unlock the bonds.

Optimus got up, picking up his mate and daughter. He turned to James, nodding gratefully.

"The exit is out that door and to the left," said Stella. "Let's go sire. You and carrier need grandsire."

"I agree little one," said Stella.

Optimus scooped up James too, holding the three humans to his chest. He broke through the wall, heading to the exit. The Prime could hear human voices behind him over the alarm. He still felt weak, but he pressed on.

"Stella!"

Optimus stopped at James' panicked voice. He looked down to see Stella unconscious. James checked her over, cursing under his breath.

"She's too weak from lack of food and water. We need to get her to Ratchet," said James. "She doesn't have long."

Optimus' intakes hitched. He couldn't lose his daughter too. He already knew there was a chance of losing Ann. Optimus ran as fast as he could outside and away from the building. In the distance, he spotted his troops and NEST vehicles. They had come.

Megatron transformed in front of his brother, pulling him into a hug, being careful of the humans. The others transformed, at the ready for any attack.

"Where's Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Right here," Ratchet said.

"Please, they need help," said Optimus, passing his mate and daughter to his sire. He set James down on the ground, who was tackled by Luna.

"They're both in bad condition. I need to get them back to the base ASAP," Ratchet said, transforming around the two. "Megatron, have Bumblebee help Optimus back to the base. He'll need repairs too. Lennox will deal with any humans. Don't kill any, but immobilize them for arrest."

"Understood," Megatron nodded. Optimus watched as Ratchet sped off, worried about his family. "They are strong brother. Do not fear."

"I know," said Optimus, all his energy leaving him. He collapsed, exhausted. Bumblebee came over, helping his sire.

"Get him back to base. We'll deal with things here," said Megatron.

Bumblebee nodded. Optimus felt so tired. He fell into stasis.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: So, I was up all night working on food stuff for Thanksgiving and getting some more cleaning done cause family was coming over. But I will post this chapter, then I will post the last two later on today after I get sleep and family is gone. Then I'll be able to work on the last two. So enjoy.

Sorry for this being another short chapter. I'm tired XD. The last two will be long.

Main Pairings:

Ann/StardustxOptimus

Child(s): Stella/Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

future Ann/StardustxOptimusxJames

Child(s): Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),- Doc Manager

BarricadexBumblebee

RatchetxLuna

Warnings: romance, kissing, mentions of interfacing, past violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

* * *

~~~unknown

Ann found herself floating once more. The same warmth she felt before was present.

"Primus?" Ann asked.

"We meet once more child," Primus said.

"What happened?" Ann asked. "Is Optimus and Gem okay?"

"They are just fine. You were rescued by James and Gem," said Primus.

"James? He helped us? Why?" Ann asked.

"He is to be your third in the bond. He loves both you and Optimus equally," said Primus. "He will be a support to Optimus. Changes will be made to both you and Gem. Even if it may appear you will die, you will not. They will detect your human heart cease to function, but it will transform into a spark, which the machine Ratchet is using will not pick up. All will be well once the transformation to both you and your daughter are made."

"I trust you," said Ann.

~~~NEST base- medibay

Optimus onlined his optics. He felt a bit sore, but his injuries were all healed. Ratchet came into his view, the medic scanning him over.

"How are you feeling Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm fine," said Optimus. "Where is my mate and daughter?"

"Resting near you. They are in what humans call a coma. I don't know when they will wake up," said Ratchet. "You've been out for nearly a month. Megatron, Bumblebee, and James have barely left your side. I managed to get them to leave for fuel."

Optimus nodded, sitting up slowly. He spotted his mate and daughter on human berths next to him. He looked them over, glad that any injuries they had were healed as well. Though he was worried that they may never wake up. The medibay door opened, drawing the Prime's attention.

"Brother," Megatron sighed, going to his brother and hugging him tightly. Bumblebee did the same, nuzzling his sire a bit. James stayed a fair distance away, standing near Ann. "I am glad you are online. I was greatly worried about you Optimus."

"I am fine now brother. Sire has done an excellent job," said Optimus. "What happened while I was out?"

"A.R.O was destroyed. All those but this Marcus person were arrested for their involvement. James had explained that Marcus had helped Gem to free you and your mate," said Megatron. "The traitor had his money taken and he is facing many lifetimes in federal prison."

"That is good," said Optimus, turning his attention back to his family.

"They will be fine brother. Have faith. They are much like you and stubborn," Megatron reassured.

"I know brother," Optimus said.

~~~000

Time passed by and still Ann and Stella remained in their coma. Ratchet never detected the changes happening to them. Optimus would hardly leave their side. He recharged on the medical berth and Bumblebee or Megatron brought him fuel when Ratchet was busy. The Prime prayed that his mate and daughter would wake up soon.

Three months went by, and still no sign of the two females waking. Optimus was beginning to become worried, despite Ratchet telling him it would be okay. Much to the Prime's surprise, James had become his main support in this.

The man would come by each day. Even if they did not talk, James' mere presence was soothing and comforting to the flamed mech. Optimus found himself drawn to the man, like he was a potential second mate to the Prime. There was something about the soldier that felt so right.

There were days when James would talk about random stuff, engaging conversation with the red and blue mech to distract his mind. Optimus enjoyed the talks he had, getting to know the man better.

Luna had stopped by to say hello a few times when she came for Ratchet. She would check up on how Prime was doing and if the females conditions have changed at all. Everyone on base that cared about Ann and Stella were worried, but went on like normal since there was nothing they could do.

The first sign of any kind that Stella displayed was her heart rate dropping a bit each day. Ann's heart followed quickly in dropping a little bit each day. Optimus became really worried.

"Optimus," James called out. "It'll be okay. Whatever happens, it will be. Trust me."

"I cannot lose them James. They are my world," Optimus whispered.

"You won't," said James, following what his heart and gut were saying. "I got a feeling you won't at all. I'm here for you. I always am."

"Thank you James," said Optimus, giving the human a small smile.

"No problem Prime," said James, returning the smile.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Last two chapters will be posted up. Hurry!

Main Pairings:

Ann/StardustxOptimus

Child(s): Stella/Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

future Ann/StardustxOptimusxJames

Child(s): Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

BarricadexBumblebee

RatchetxLuna

Warnings: romance, kissing, mentions of interfacing, past violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

* * *

"How are they, sire?" Optimus asked when Ratchet finished scanning his two patients.

"They are getting worse. I do not know what is going on. I've done all that I can for them," said Ratchet. "It won't be long until their human hearts give out on them. I will do what I can though to keep them alive."

"Thank you," Optimus said, looking down. He activated his holoform, going to his mate and daughter. He needed to be closer to them. He felt Ratchet pull him into a hug.

"I am sorry my son," said Ratchet. "I will come back in a bit. My systems will alert me if anything changes."

Optimus nodded, never turning his attention away. He just wanted them to live. Soft footsteps brought the holoform's attention to the approaching human. He saw James come up beside him. With instinct, he hugged James for a physical comfort. James had no objection, hugging back. No words were said. None were needed to be said.

~~~a few days later

Optimus sat on his berth, face buried in his servos. Ratchet had informed him that their hearts had given up. The Prime cried, feeling so empty inside. It felt worse than when he had to send them away for their safety.

"Primus, why? Why did you take them away from me?" Optimus asked into the empty air.

~~~unknown

"It is time child," said Primus.

"Thank you," said Ann.

"Of course Stardust," said Primus. "Go now. Enjoy your life."

Ann nodded as her world changed. When she opened her optics, she saw the ceiling of the medibay. Sitting up, Ann saw that she was back to her Cybertronian form. Next to her on a different berth was her daughter, who also was in her original form. Gem had woken up shortly, confused on what had happened.

"Carrier?" Gem asked. "We're Cybertronian again!"

"Yes, we are," said Stardust. "Let's go find sire."

Stardust got off the berth, picking up Gem and setting her down on the ground. They held servos as they came from the back room of the medibay. Ratchet was the only one in there, leaning against a berth. Gem tripped a bit, the soft tap of her pedes getting the medic's attention. Ratchet turned around, wrench in his servo at the ready. He was stunned by who he saw.

"Carrier, I think grandsire is broken," said Gem.

"Then you better go give him a hug to fix him," said Stardust.

"Stardust nodded, going to Ratchet. She only came up to the bottom of his chest, so her arms went around his waist. Ratchet knelt down, pulling the youngling into his arms. He cried a bit, so happy to see them.

"Don't cry grandsire," said Gem.

"I'm so glad you are alive," said Ratchet, pulling back to see her. "You should go see your sire. He will be glad to know you are alive. He believes you two died."

"Then we shall go do just that," said Stardust. "Come on sweetie. Let's go find sire."

"He's in his berthroom. I sent him there," said Ratchet.

"Thanks Ratch," said Stardust. "See you later."

Stardust picked up Gem, heading to the well known room. The two femmes ignored the looks that the humans and 'bots gave her. She needed to get to Optimus. Setting Gem down, she opened the door to the berthroom with the code Optimus told her about.

The two walked in quietly. Optimus hadn't looked up, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment.

"Please, leave me," said Optimus.

"Are you sure?" Stardust asked. She smiled at seeing Optimus' helm shoot up and look to the femmes in bewilderment.

"S-Stardust? Is... is it truly you?" Optimus asked.

"Of course silly. Who else would it be?" Stardust teased.

"Sire, you're silly," Gem giggled.

Optimus moved so fast, they didn't see him until he was in front of them. The Prime pulled them in close, embracing them tightly.

"Thank Primus. I thought I lost you forever," said Optimus.

"You never can. We're with you forever," said Stardust. "Though, another one will be with us forever. You remember James, right?"

"Of course. He has been nearby a lot while you were in stasis," said Optimus.

"Well, Primus has told me that he is to be bonded to us as well. I have no problem with it if you don't," said Stardust.

"I will not object," said Optimus.

"Then it is settled. We'll get him alone with us and ask if he would like to be in our bond," said Stardust.

"I'll get him," Gem chirped. The youngling ran out of the room to go get the human.

"Such a bright youngling," Stardust said.

"Indeed," Optimus agreed, pulling Stardust into his arms and onto the berth. The femma sat in his lap, facing him. The Prime leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you, Stardust."

"I love you too, Optimus," Stardust whispered, kissing him again.

~~~rec room

"James, James, James, James, James."

James looked up from his arm wrestle with Luna. He lost the match, but didn't care. The new femme calling his attention with a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Stella?" James asked. "You've changed."

"Yep! Primus turned me and carrier back into Cybertronians. They need to see you," said Gem. "Let's go. Oh, Luna, you better go see Ratchet."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"You'll see," said Gem. She picked up the man and went back to to her creators' room. "I got him."

"Good. Go find Uncle Megs," said Stardust.

"Okay!"

The young femme ran off. James was confused as to why he was there. Stardust offered her servo to the human, allowing him to be more level with them.

"What's up?" James asked, his confusion clear.

"Well, we want you to be a third in our bond," said Stardust.

"Why?" James asked.

"Not only has Primus said so, but I know you harbor feelings for us," said the femme.

"We are both willing to let you join us," said Optimus. "Is this something you would want?"

"Of course," said James, feeling so happy. He was practically on cloud 9. They had wanted him the same way he wanted them.

"Then be prepared to have your world rocked," said Stardust.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Final chapter! Gonna be another twist. And for the mech chosen, it was out of a list and chosen at random.

Main Pairings:

Ann/StardustxOptimus

Child(s): Stella/Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

future Ann/StardustxOptimusxJames

Child(s): Gem, Bumblebee (adopted),

BarricadexBumblebee

RatchetxLuna

Warnings: romance, kissing, mentions of interfacing, past violence, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Optimus couldn't believe what he was hearing. James and Luna were both able to be turned Cybertronian. Because of the nanites from Optimus and the spark energies from both the Prime and Stardust, James' body was slowly changing. Ratchet had confirmed there was traces of energon in his blood as well as Luna's.

"This is exciting," said Optimus. "James will be with us longer."

"Indeed," said Ratchet. "I thought I would tell you first. I wanted to make sure my findings were correct first."

"I will inform my mates," said Optimus. "Thank you so much for telling me sire."

"Of course," said Ratchet with a small laugh. "Go tell them."

Optimus nodded and left the medibay fast. He went to his berthroom where his mates were waiting for him.

"Hello love," Stardust said. "What did Ratchet have to say?"

"James and Luna are slowly turning Cybertronian," said Optimus, turning his attention to James. "You'll be with us for a long time."

"That's always good. I wouldn't want to leave you two anyways," said James. "You're stuck with me."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Optimus purred.

"I love when you purr," James said.

Optimus growled a bit at that with possessiveness. Both he and Stardust activated their holoforms. Optimus gave Stardust a knowing look, the two planning to get James good tonight.

"You belong to us," Optimus said, kissing James with a deep passion.

~~~000

James looked at the two holoforms curled up around him. He had turned the tables on both of them, sending them into mind blowing overloads until they fell into stasis. He truly did love them both so much. He felt so lucky to have them as mates.

The thought of being like them, being a Cybertronian, sounded pleasing. Being human, his lifespan was shorter than that of a Cybertronian. Yet being like them, he would be with them longer. And that was something he wanted, to be with the two 'bots he loves so much forever. And Gem would be happy to know that James would be with them longer.

And to make it better, his best friend would be one too. With Luna being bonded to Ratchet, her body had started to change as well. It was truly a blessing that they had this chance to change. And they would still help out NEST.

James yawned, feeling tired. He settled down more, going to sleep with his mates next to him.

~~~a few years later

"They should be onlining soon," said Ratchet.

Two bots laid on two berths. The mech was blue and black. The femme was a sapphire blue with neon green highlights. The transformation was a success. The CMO was picking up strong vitals and sparkbeats from the two.

Two pairs of blue-green optics onlined. The mech sat up first, feeling out his new body. Optimus, Stardust, and Gem were at his side. The femme got up off the berth, getting used to the new body.

"You look stunning, my dear," Ratchet purred, holding Luna so she didn't fall.

"And now I can have more fun with you," said Luna.

"I can say the same thing," James commented with a sexy grin. "You two will have your worlds rocked now."

"Is that a challenge?" Optimus asked with a raised optic ridge.

"Go to the berth and you'll find out," James suggested.

"Later, when there isn't young minds around," said Stardust.

"Carrier, I'm old enough. I know what you mean," said Gem. "Besides, it's not like it is anything new to me. Grandsire has done a great job in explaining interfacing to me."

"That's because you need a good education," said Ratchet. "You're of age now for your interface protocols to be active."

"No interfacing for you, young femme," said Optimus.

"What if I bond?" asked Gem.

"We'll see. But you are too young to be dating," said James.

"But I already am," Gem said before covering her mouth with her slipup.

"What?" both sires asked.

"Uh, nothing," Gem quickly said.

"Who is it?" Stardust asked.

"Soundwave," Gem muttered.

The young femme looked at her creators. They hadn't reacted like this when they found out Bumblebee was courting Barricade and bonded to him. It could be that she was younger than her older brother. She feared for Soundwave now, hoping her creators didn't kill him.

"Don't hurt him. I swear we won't do anything until we're bonded," said Gem quickly.

"You better not," said Optimus. His and James' sire instincts had kicked in.

"Uh... look at the time. I need to go... uh... find Uncle Megatron," said Gem, taking her leave.

"At least Soundwave is a good mech," Luna piped up.

"I agree," said Ratchet. "They grow up so fast."

"You'll be saying that when you have more offspring," said Luna. "Though I agree. Young ones do grow up fast."

"Indeed they do," said Ratchet. He leaned forward more and kissed the back of her neck. "Why don't I go take you to our room so that I can show you the wonders of your new body?"

"That sounds like a good suggestion," said Luna.

"We will do the same," said Optimus.

~~~000

"You really were holding back. Both of you," James panted.

"So were you. I never knew how kinky you could be," Stardust grinned.

"That's not even all your body can do," said Optimus.

"Oh? Then you better show me," James said, leaning forward and kissing the Prime before doing the same to Stardust. "I love you two so much."

"We love you too," said Optimus.

"I agree," said Stardust. "Ours forever."


End file.
